The present invention relates to an undergarment, in particular an undergarment capable of shaping the buttocks of the wearer.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided an undergarment having a body portion and a pair of depending leg portions having a crotch region located therebetween, said body and leg portions being integrally formed form a singe blank of warp knitted fabric opposed side edges of the blank being seamed together to define said body and leg portions, the blank being knitted to define compressive regions in the blank having different compressive strengths and being knitted to define stretch regions in the blank which have different stretch characteristics, the positional location, the size and shape of said regions being predetermined to provide desired shaping characteristics of said garment.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a blank for forming a garment as defined above.